emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05991
}} is the 5,993rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 5 August, 2011. Written by SAMANTHA DOLAND DE VAUX Directed by HENRY FOSTER Plot Part One At Smithy Coottage, Paddy helps Rhona get her things together for work, and they hug. Aaron walks in and Paddy's a little awkward, telling him that Chas will be made up he's moving in with her. At Farrers Cottage, Leyla's packing up, and tells David that she's going to stay at Maria's. David's upset, but leaves her to it. In Café Main Street, Laurel talks to Rhona about going back to work and Paddy being on paternity leave. Hazel's annoyed with Rhona for throwing Aaron out. In the Woolpack kitchen, Marlon's doing bicep curls with a big can, and Paddy's brought sleeping Leo with him. Chas comes in and asks how Aaron is. Paddy thinks he'll be fine when he's moved in and settled, but Chas has to admit that she still has to clear it with Diane. Andy lets Leyla into Dale View, and she asks about a rucksack - clearly wanting to see Jacob. Alicia overhears and Leyla tells her she's leaving today. Alicia fights back her emotion, but is incredulous when Leyla asks to say goodbye to Jacob. In the pub, David's moping over a pint with Eric. David tells him that he asked Leyla to choose between him and Jacob, and Eric defends Leyla. David just can't trust her. Chas wishes Alan a happy birthday - he's celebrating with Sandy, Dermot, Edna, and Betty. Sandy's got him an 80th card, but Alan tells him he's only 76. They've clubbed together to buy him a watch. Edna mentions that Eve left hers behind, but she can't send it on, as they haven't settled anywhere yet. Sandy's being loud and is testing Marlon's patience. Eric urges David not to give up on Leyla. In the shop, Leyla asks Hannah if she can increase her hours for a while - she's going away for a while. Hannah's sad that Leyla and David have split up, and tells Leyla that she's taken a phone call about the bread account. Leyla says she'll sort it. Hannah takes her lunch break, and Alicia brings Jacob over, just as David says they need to talk. Jacob can't understand why she's leaving, and Alicia says Leyla can take him to the swings to explain everything. David tells Alicia he's going to try to make her stay. Part Two In the Woolpack kitchen, Rhona talks to Marlon about feeling guilty over Aaron moving out, knowing that Paddy's made a massive sacrifice for her and Leo. Marlon tells her not to worry about it. Diane comes through and tells him he can have the time off he requested. Chas asks for a word with Diane - Diane's firm that Aaron can't move in as sharing the accommodation was never part of the deal. Chas reminds her that it isn't stated in the contract, so Aaron will be moving in. Leyla and Jacob are at the swings, and Jacob thinks it's his fault that she's leaving. Leyla assures him that it had nothing to do with him - she tells him that she once had a little boy who died, and that's why she asked him to play the game in Leeds, because she wanted to pretend Jacob was him. Jacob understands, but tells her he doesn't want to live in Spain. Leyla encourages him that he'll love it. She walks over to Alicia and tells her that she's set him straight. Alicia fights back tears, and tells her to talk to David. In the Woolpack, Sandy explains the origins of the Ashes to Betty. Laurel comes in and Marlon's covering at the bar. They talk about his time off, and she tells him that she's helping Ashley with a kids fun club next week instead of going away. Sandy's being rowdy and Marlon asks her to try to calm him down. Sandy comes to the bar, and Marlon won't serve him. Laurel has no choice but to escort Sandy home, assisted by Eric. Sandy noisily protests, but Alan and co find it funny. Leyla finds David in the shop. David tells her that he doesn't want her to leave and wants them to work it out. Leyla's quiet, but agrees to talk to him at home. At Mulberry, Ashley bursts in talking about the kids club being signed off by the council, and is surprised to see Eric round. Laurel tells him that Sandy caused trouble in the pub, and Sandy defends himself. Ashley's annoyed, but Laurel thinks it's quite funny. In the café, Bob's pleased to see Hazel again, but she's come to see Aaron. Aaron ignores her, but she keeps talking, and invites him to come and live with her. Aaron can't think of anything worse, and Chas comes in to tell him he can move in tomorrow. Hazel's disappointed. At Smithy Cottage, Paddy's changing Leo, and Marlon's trying to make plans with them for his week off. Rhona comes in and can't see why he'd want to spend his time off with them. Marlon mentions Aaron moving in to the pub tomorrow, and leaves them to it. Rhona tells Paddy that he's her hero. Leyla brings her bags out to a taxi outside Farrers Cottage, and Hannah wonders to David if she should say goodbye. Unaware, David rushes out and can't believe she was just going to leave without saying goodbye. Leyla reckons he'll be better off without her. She kisses him, tells him she loves him, but returns her engagement ring. David desperately tries to stop her, but she gets into the taxi and won't listen. Alicia sees her go, and looks upset. David has no choice but to watch Leyla be driven away, sadly looking at the ring in his hands. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday